creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielki Układ (Świat Fantazji)
Państwa Nexusa (inna nazwa to Wielki Układ) to prowadzone przez imperatora Unii oraz swojego wszechmonarchę w jednej osobie Arcturusa Lwowskiego narody Nexusian wchodzące w skład Wspólnoty i Koalicji. Ich wrogami są grupy powiązane z Przymierzem CreepyTown lub nawet będące jego członkami. Początki sięgają ustanowienia Imperium Nexusa i nowych państw, kierowanych przez regentów, desygnowanych z rozkazu Lwowskiego. Swoją siedzibę mają w olbrzymim zespole budynków nazywanym Pałacem Nexusa. Ich sloganem są dwa hasła: "Z naszym wszechmonarchą nie znamy granic" oraz "Wolność i tolerancja. Równość i chwała. Braterstwo i jedność". Są ważnym uczestnikiem Nieskończonej Wojny, doktryna tam panująca jest niejednoznaczna - każdy region ma własny ustrój, jednak wszystkie są w pewien sposób monarchiami, gdyż rozmaici prezydenci i regenci zarządzają regionem. Forma państwa przypomina nieco Pierwszą Rzeszę Niemiecką i wiele rozmaitych mocarstw z historii prawdziwego świata. Wojskiem jest tak zwana Armia Nexusa, stanowiąca rodzaj tygla rozmaitych sił zbrojnych, grup rebelianckich oraz bojówek, aczkolwiek jest ona wyjątkowo dobrze zorganizowana - ma jednolity system hierarchii dowodzenia, a wszyscy noszą tylko i wyłącznie przy rękach opaski czerwone ze złotym kwadratem w połowie niej, zawierającym białą gwiazdę piecioramienną z czarną Aquilą. Mundury mają też ukazane stopnie, a na czapkach widnieje często znak Nexusa - wspomniana wcześniej biała gwiazda pięcioramienna z czarną Aquilą. Charakterystyka thumb|300px|left|Opaska wojsk Państw NexusaPaństwa Nexusa są podzielone w wielu przypadkach - podczas gdy jedne żyją z rolnictwa, inne pławią się w luksusach. Wszystkie jednak hołdują ideałom wolności, równości i braterstwa, a więc każde z nich ma niekiedy rządy twardej ręki, lecz nadal istnieje tam duża swoboda oraz wolność słowa i wyznania. Nie ma rasizmu, a każda grup stanie w obronie innej, ponieważ według ideologii można przetrwać tylko w jedności i prawości. Wszystkie państwa Nexusa mają własne barwy, ale muszą mieć gwiazdę z Aquilą i chociaż jeden kolor z flagi sojuszu. Jednak nie dotyczy to wszystkich państw, tylko te które w nazwie mają słowo "Nexusa". Są to tak zwane narody założycielskie Wspólnoty. Potem doszła do tego Koalicja, którą cały alians razem z innymi krajami proklamował. W rezultacie powstały Państwa Nexusa, które zyskały miano Wielkiego Układu. Historia Nowe Imperium - początek unifikacji Za początek Państw Nexusa uznaje się moment koronacji w pałacu na planecie Arcturus młodego, ledwie 15-letniego Arcturusa Lwowskiego, który ogłosił rozpoczęcie Wielkiej Krucjaty, której celem było zakończenie istnienia anarchii i chaosu w Nexusie oraz proklamacja wspólnoty państw, takich jak republiki, monarchie i inne. Założył nawet tak zwaną Wszechpolicję Nexusa, w charakterze i działalności podobnej do NKWD, Cze-Ka i innych organów ścigania działalności antyrządowej. Pierwsze bitwy kończyły się klęskami, jedynie tereny rdzenne były pod jego władzą. Na początku 2013 roku Lwowski zyskał nad wrogami przewagę, rozpętując w wielu miejscach istną wojnę błyskawiczną, używając chirurgicznych ataków i zawiązując sojusze z rozmaitymi organizacjami. Na liczne tereny powracało prawo. W wielkiej bitwie pod Wenerą flota Imperium pokonała Królestwo, odpierając ze swojej wyspy siły wroga, dzięki nowym technologiom S.A.A.T., Eden Initiative i Global Trust ze świata ANNO 2070. Wówczas nowe państwo szło jak burza na frakcje jej wrogie, jakimi były Cesarstwo Hikru, Królestwo Angjailu i Rzesza Wolfneńska. Upadek tych trzech państw zapoczątkował istnienie Wspólnoty, która była symbolicznym powstaniem Państw Nexusa. Ich nazwy zmieniono na Cesarstwo, Królestwo i Rzesza Nexusa, dodając im rozmaite kraje, które się im opierały. Unifikacja fanonów i zwycięstwa na wszystkich frontach Dopiero z czasem doszło do powołania Wspólnoty Nexusa. Aby upamiętnić tamten dzień w jednym ze sztucznych wymiarów stworzono wielki kompleks pałacowy, dziś znany jako Pałac Nexusa. Przeciwni zjednoczeniu byli praktycznie wszyscy - skorumpowani biznesmeni, faszyści, fałszywi komuniści i masa innych grup. W połowie roku 2013 zaczął niespodziewanie wszędzie zwyciężać. Wstępowała do niego cała masa frakcji, gotowych mu pomóc. Tak było z alternatywnymi Stanami Zjednoczonymi lub Imperium Rosyjskim, najwięcej trudności sprawiły mu jednak tereny powstałe w wyniku wojen nuklearnych, albo pojawienia się rozmaitego zła. Za priorytet uznał unifikację fanonów oraz obalenie faszystowskich i komunistycznych dyktatorów. W tym celu zebrał ogromną armię, wręcz hodował i tworzył całe hordy. Pod jego chęcią zjednoczenia każdego zdołał pokonać nie tylko Imperium Człowieka, ale i Oceanię. W roku 2015 odkrywał coraz to więcej miejsc fikcyjnych, tworzył nowe i sposobem wchłaniał coraz to kolejne organizacje oraz rządy. Choć w wielu miejscach zaczął słabnąć, wydawał się zwiększać z każdą klęską swoją armię coraz bardziej. Bali się go już nie tylko jego wrogowie, ale nawet zwolennicy. W listopadzie 2015 roku zorganizowano nawet zamach na niego, ale Wszechpolicja i Biuro Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego uniemożliwiło wyrządzenie krzywdy. thumb|276px|London World News donosi o krwawej walce pod London Nautica.Najkrwawsze boje toczono w 2016 roku. W tamtym momencie pokonując liczne Technokracje i wielkie państwa o potężnym arsenale wojskowym nie zauważył, że powstał sojusz mu przeciwny. Najbardziej krwawa walka wszechczasów w Nexusie toczyła się w Londynie ze świata Wolfenstein. Tamta walka była znana jako masakra pod London Nautica. Niemniej walka ta była początkiem końca nazistowskiego imperium w tym wymiarze. Wkrótce zdobyto też Brytanikę oraz szereg innych narodów. Ostatnie fanony ugięły się na początku maja, wraz z rozpoczęciem maja. Ostatnie boje Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz odkrywanie i ekspansja na nowe tereny thumb|304px|Jedne z ostatnich walk Wielkiej Krucjaty toczyły się na ulicach rozmaitych miast.Ostatnie walki toczyły się przeważnie z autokracjami rozmaitej maści. Wszelkie konflikty zaczęły się kończyć od połowy maja do połowy czerwca. Ostatni bój, stoczony nad Nowym Meridian skończył się dla jego wrogów tragicznie - pokonane siły nie mogły stawić już mu oporu. Jego wrogowie podpisali akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Oś Antynexusjańska rozpadła się. Do tej walki doszło 19 czerwca 2016 roku. Następnego dnia wyruszono budować dalej kolejne terytoria. Ale nie wiadomo co teraz planuje ze światem. Wiadomo, że nadal toczy setki rozmaitych walk, mimo tego że nie były i nie są one częścią Wielkiej Krucjaty. Jedynie najwięksi z mędrców wiedzą, co się wydarzy. Z tego co wiadomo, wypływają liczne doniesienia o przemieszczaniu się na inne fronty wielu rozmaitych jednostek, między innymi na front walk z państwami Przymierza CreepyTown. W tym samym czasie, gdy Lwowski jednoczył światy za pomocą szczelin wymiarowych dokonał ekspansji na domeny Wikii i wielu innych terenów Internetu. Zaintrygowany wysłał emisariuszy, których przyjmowano normalnie i miło. Swoją eksplorację nieznanych przestrzeni rozpoczął w listopadzie 2014 roku, ale na Wikię trafił pod koniec stycznia 2015 roku. Z czasem realizował projekty, a jeden z nich kompletnie sprawił, że runęła jego chęć możliwości zdobycia jakiejkolwiek władzy lub sławy. Jeden z Twórców, niejaki Przemek0980, wypróbował i stworzył tak zwaną bombę memową, a było to w październiku 2015. Imperium skontruowało ją, ale dopiero 22 lutego w następnym roku. Nieskończona Wojna oraz uformowanie się Koalicji W grudniu 2015 roku Imperium dołączyło do Nieskończonej Wojny, a w ślad za nim poszły wszystkie frakcje obecnego Wielkiego Układu, które stały się jednym blokiem polityczno-militarnym. Doprowadziło to wkrótce do Wojny CreepyTown, której fronty stanęły w miejscu na początku kwietnia 2016 roku. W tamtym czasie, podczas bitwy pod Nowym Walerianburgiem odparto Netrolle, frakcję z którą walczyło Imperium Nexusa. Na wieść o kolejnych zwycięstwach i godnym przeciwniku przychodzili ochotnicy z całego Nexusa. Wniosek był jeden - powstanie Koalicji Nexusa. Jednak pod Alicetown fala zwycięstw się skończyła, a dopiero w bitwie o Ortę odparto wroga. To właśnie wtedy powstały Państwa Nexusa, jako prawnie istniejący sojusz. Wtedy to jednak, w marcu 2016 roku, toczyły się olbrzymie batalie zarówno w Wielkiej Krucjacie - która była prywatną sprawą Wspólnoty - jak i w Nieskończonej Wojnie. Wraz z nastaniem 19 czerwca kampania ta zakończyła się, a Wspólnota ustanowiła na stałe swoje granice. Wspólnota, Koalicja i sojusznicy - narodziny prawne Wielkiego Układu i jego stan obecny Prawne powstanie rozpoczyna się pod koniec lutego 2016 roku. Wtedy to podpisano rozmaite pakty oraz traktaty, które zjednoczyły Koalicję, Wspólnotę oraz ich sojuszników pod jedną banderą - Państw Nexusa. Choć ta frakcja nie ma jednolitych sił zbrojnych, waluty oraz armii, jest wyjątkowo znaczącą frakcją w Nieskończonej Wojnie. Lista państw należących do frakcji Wspólnota Wspólnota Nexusa to jeden z dwóch głównych sojuszy, który powołał Państwa do istnienia. We Wspólnocie są niemalże wszystkie zjednoczone w Wielkiej Krucjacie Nexusiańskiej państwa, jak Imperium Nexusa lub Rzeczpospolita Nexusa. Wspólnota stanowi rodzaj paktu polityczno-ekonomicznego, założonego początkowo w celu wzajemnej pomocy ekonomicznej bez względu na to, jaki jest ustrój w państwie należącym do niej. Stanowi formę ONZ i UE. Członkowie *Imperium Nexusa - główna frakcja, największa ze wszystkich. To ona rozpoczęła kampanię unifikacyjną przy pomocy zręcznej polityki oraz wielu podbojów. Władca Wspólnoty i Koalicji, jakim jest Arcturus Lwowski, jest równocześnie monarchą tegoż państwa. Można powiedzieć, że istniejąca Wspólnota Nexusa jest tylko potwierdzeniem imperialnej władzy we wszystkich Państwach Nexusa. *Cesarstwo Nexusa - dawniej Cesarstwo Hikru. Kulturowo zbliżone do Chin i Japonii państwo, gdzie monarchą jest oczywiście Wszechmonarcha, jak we wszystkich państwach z członem "Nexus". *Królestwo Nexusa - *Księstwo Nexusa - *Brytanika - *Republika Nexusa - dawna Republika Niuoku. najbardziej demokratyczna republika, pochodzi z niej dotychczasowy kanclerz. W czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty, jako jeden z trzynastu liderów założył Wspólnotę, pełniąc wówczas urząd prezydenta. W wyniku różnorakich traktatów Republika, jako jedna z niewielu narodowości może cieszyć się brakiem działalności Wszechpolicji, nie licząc ataku na terrorystów i aresztowaniu ich, kiedy to owa instytucja współpracuje z lokalnymi służbami bezpieczeństwa. *Rzesza Nexusa - *Fedrepublika Nexusa - *Rzeczpospolita Nexusa - *Technokracja Boreańska - *Germania - podbita podczas Krwawej Kampanii Germańskiej, w której siły przerośniętej III Rzeszy przegrały ze Wspólnotą. Decydującym starciem była Bitwa Londyńska, gdzie poległo aż 70 procent sił. Po pokonaniu rządów Germanii nastąpiła masowa secesja różnorakich terytoriów. Te, które w niej pozostały, mogły sobie na to pozwolić z powodu przynależności od początku do Kręgu z Krzyżowej. Obecnie, jako republika federalna, wciąż mozolnie podnosi się z kryzysu. *Federacja Nexusa - *Federacja Niezależnych Miast-Państw - *Konfederacja Nexusa - *Unia Nexusa - Koalicja Koalicja Nexusa to drugi z głównych sojuszy, który powołał Państwa do istnienia. Koalicja Nexusa, w przeciwieństwie do Wspólnoty, jest paktem polityczno-militarnym i ma na celu obronę wspólną przed wrogiem. Po podpisaniu Traktatów Kriegańskich oba sojusze stanowią nierozłącznie Wielki Układ. W większości przypadków Koalicja zajmuje się wojnami, podczas gdy Wspólnota wzięła na siebie sprawy zagraniczne. W strukturach jest podobna zarówno do NATO, jak i Układu Warszawskiego. Członkowie *Wspólnota Nexusa - jeden z dwóch głównych sojuszy, który powołał Państwa do istnienia. We Wspólnocie są niemalże wszystkie zjednoczone w Wielkiej Krucjacie Nexusjańskiej państwa, jak Imperium Nexusa lub Rzeczpospolita Nexusa. Wspólnota stanowi rodzaj paktu polityczno-ekonomicznego, założonego początkowo w celu wzajemnej pomocy ekonomicznej bez względu na to, jaki jest ustrój w państwie należącym do niej. Stanowi formę ONZ i UE. *Pakt o Ochronie Ziem - *Koalicja - *Unia Starego Świata - *Unia Nowego Świata - *Unia przy wyspie Kraj - *Skonfederowane stacje podziemnej kolei - *Skonfederowane stany Rejukagh - Pozostałe *Flota Prydwena - dawniej imperialna, flagowa flota. Obecnie stanowi grupę niezależnych statków oraz okrętów kosmicznych. Flota Prydwena sama przystała na możliwość powrotu do Imperium Nexusa, a jej zasługą była inwazja na planetę Krieg, zakończona sukcesem. Żyją z górnictwa, hutnictwa i handlu paliwem lub metalami. Flagową jednostką, jak nietrudno się domyślić, jest jednostka o nazwie Prydwen, nosząca tą nazwę na cześć legendarnego okrętu króla Artura. *Flota Otchłani - główna flota Wielkiego Układu, w jej skład wchodzi nawet Wielka Wiktoria, olbrzymi statek stanowiący rodzaj bazy wypadowej dla działań Lwowskiego. Flota Otchłani liczy 12 elitarnych okrętów kosmicznych i flagową Wielką Wiktorię, co daje w sumie 13 wielkich jednostek walki gwiezdnej. Są one największymi istniejącymi w Nexusie. *Wojownicze Skały - *Wielkie Grzmoty - *Krwawe Topory - *Mnisi Mieczowi - *Krzyż Waleczny - *Rój Ludożerców - Najważniejsi przedstawiciele *Arcturus Lwowski - wszechmonarcha i dyktator, zwierzchnik tak zwanej Wszechpolicji Nexusa oraz ten, który uwikłał prawie cały Nexus w walki Nieskończonej Wojny. Uważa siebie za jedynego i najwyższego władcę, samemu będąc ciemiężycielem innych liderów. W Wielkiej Krucjacie Nexusjańskiej pokonał wszystkich wrogów, stworzył sojusze i praktycznie wszystkie tereny padły w wyniku podbojów dokonywanych przez jego Wielką Armię Imperialną, którą wtedy zmienił na Armię Wspólną, a potem ją samą uczynił główną siłą. Wszystkie armie są indywidualne, ale słuchają tak zwanej Rady Państwa, złożonej z prezydentów, generałów, admirałów, regentów oraz imperatora. Największymi wrogami imperatora są Przymierze CreepyTown, Porozumienie Antywojenne, Kombinat Wojenfirmowy, Pierwszy Blask i Chaos. *Lanedilia Lwowska - żona Arcturusa, rudowłosa, ma niebieskie oczy. Szpiegmistrzyni wszechmonarchy Lwowskiego, jedna z jego najbardziej zaufanych adiutantów i członków wypraw. Każdy kto chce zabić jego, najpierw musi zabić ją, a to wcale nie jest łatwe. *Ora Jano - elfia kanclerz, prawa ręka Arcturusa, jest drugim z reprezentantów władzy wykonawczej. Ta kobieta pochodzi ze świata Age of Stars i jest w zasadzie klonem tamtej generał Jano. Należy ona do Komunpartii, która kieruje się doktryną marksistowską. Kanclerz nie podziela zdania imperatora Lwowskiego odnośnie użytkowników i ludzi z MWŚ Wiki, ale uważa też że "walka z anarchistami i ich ustrojem jest powinnością Wielkiego Układu". Sama uważa za największego wroga innych anarchistów, jak na przykład Synów Malice, albo Chaos, który uważa za uśpione niebezpieczeństwo dla Państw, Przymierza i każdego z imaginacji. *Graf van Goerher - postać dosłownie skopiowana od jednej z ważniejszych postaci świata Postkoniunkcja. Jest to jeden z ważniejszych dowódców sztabowych frakcji Arcturusa Lwowskiego, a kieruje najczęściej walką gwiezdną i działaniami piechoty kosmicznej. Goerher, jak same nazwisko wskazuje, pochodzi z Niemiec. Wysłużony Wielki Admirał Wojenny jest też prezydentem w Prezydium Wojny, czyli ministerstwie wojny Państw Nexusa, a jego stanowisko oznacza, iż jest on ministrem. NIe pała on nienawiścią do innych, ale uważa że bez wojen żadne państwo nie zdoła utrzymać wewnątrz statusu quo, co z pewnością wywołałoby rychły upadek Wielkiego Układu, Przymierza CreepyTown oraz innych frakcji Nieskończonej Wojny. Ciekawostki *Wielki Układ przypomina wojskiem Układ Warszawski, ustrojem Zjednoczone Królestwo, administracją Starą Rzeszę, a kulturą - XIX-wieczną Europę i Związek Radziecki okresu socrealizmu; tak jak wielu innych Wielkich Graczy stanowi aluzję do dawnych supermocarstw oraz sojuszy z XIX oraz XX wieku. *W Wielkim Układzie fanon Warhammera Fantasy i 40,000 pełni tą samą rolę, co w starożytności dla Imperium Romanum pełniła Grecja, zwana też Helladą - stanowi fundamenty prawie całej cywilizacji. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Sojusze Kategoria:Organizacje